A Different World
by ShadowsOfAmbersoul
Summary: The Runewolf bloodline was carried on by many heroes, each one trying to defeat the darkness of this world. But what if the prophecy switched around a little bit? What if the new hero, was not one, not two, but three?


**OMG. This is actually my first ever fanfiction written on this account. But I write tons of them. And never get them finished. :D  
As you may know from my profile, I am addicted to Minecraft. Therefore, a Minecraft story.**

**I ship way too much shippings, and I forgot to list Merome in ma profile. Meh, doesn't matter.  
This thing contains fluffiness and maybe something else. Might change the rating if this gets violent.  
Anyways, go on and read the story! ENJOY.**

**Chapter 1 "The Group"**

The usual falling leaves and the warm breeze were all reduced to nothing but snow. Grey clouds rolled over the hills near The City of Crafts, bring darkness from above. The moon was barely shining; it seemed like it was a giant broken lightbulb floating in the Sky. A single wooden house stood on top of a snowy hill, the lights flickering on and off. Inside we're four teenagers, each of them were girls. One of them was sitting on a pillow in the middle of a carpet, holding a candle between her two fingers.

"It was a stormy night, just like this one," she began, a hint of creepiness in her voice. "There was a little girl who loved this cabin that we're sitting on."

The fluffy brown haired teen glanced at Amy, the youngest of the group. She was starting to shiver in fear, or cold. Either way, she smirked, continuing back to her story.

"She loved it so much, she said she'd kill for it. She killed many, with no mercy, no pity. But then, things started to get crazy. One night, after she killed her 100th victim, it was her birthday. No one greeted her, so she came to visit her parents. She found her mother, her spine cracked and her arms oozing with blood. The girl then saw a man, her 100th victim, and she was killed instantly," she cackled evilly, startling the two youngest girls. Tyla, on the other hand, was staring into Jennifer's soul, eager for her to continue. "Legend has it, that when the clock strikes twelve, the lights go out, and a knock on the door will sound. The door will open, and the girl will whisper, 'Anyone…here…?'"

Amy screamed, sobbing uncontrollably as she squeezed her stuffed cat, a gift from her brother on her fourteenth birthday. Maria tried her best to comfort her, whispering thing in her ear, "It's going to be fine, I promise."

A few minutes later, the young brunette's cries reduced to whimpers, hiccuping every now and then. Amy then sat beside Jennifer, staring at the window with her puffy red eyes. Suddenly, the light went out, causing the girls to scream.

"What's going on?!"

"Jenny, what's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

"This isn't funny, Jennifer!"

As the older three argued, Amy spotted two silhouettes outside the window. One of them raised its finger to its lips, telling her to keep quiet. She nodded, breathing shallowly. A knock on the door interrupted the other's conversation.

"Wh-what was that?!" the raven haired fifteen year old stammered, glancing at the door. "Tyla, you open it."

The auburn haired teen sighed, creeping cautiously towards the oak wood door. Before she touched the knob, it turned slightly, freaking her out.

"Anyone…here…?" a whisper rang through everyone's ears. Tyla and Maria screamed, running towards the back wall. They noticed the younger giggling, but stopping as soon as she realized the two were looking.

"You," the Bulgarian tackled Jennifer, who was laughing uncontrollably. "YOU BITCH!"

Outside the doorway was Sky and Double cracking up, falling flat on their bottoms. The oldest girl gasped, lifting Sky by his collar.

"Like what the hell, Sky?!" she screamed, frowning. The eighteen year old giggled some more, managing to wriggle out of the other's grip. Maria attacked the other boy, the two screaming and thrashing like two animals in the wild.

A few months later, the School of Runes was opening. Amy and Sky's dad, Dylan Runewolf, was the principal of the school. All the girls were attending there, along with other boys. Two teens were right outside the building, along with an older one.

"Bye Momma! Bye Sky!" The fourteen year old Amy waved, rushing in the school. Sky sighed, running after her as he whispered goodbye to his mom. As he walked in, the school was filled students, most of them just roaming around the hallways. "Well, I'm fucked."

The boy in shades walked around the empty spaces, only to find a friend.

"Double!" he called, dashing towards him with a bear hug. "It been forever!"

"I know right?" he stuffed his textbooks into his locker, shutting it with unusual force. "I heard there are popular kids in this school. Whatcha gonna do about them?"

Sky froze. He dealt with popular kids before, and even worse, bullies. He was fine back then, but now…

"I'll make sure to kick their asses if they hurt my friends," he cursed, punching a hole on a wall.

"Good luck with that," the other said with a smile.

"Oh shit, what am I gonna do..." a lone fourteen year old, known as Amy, or, Ant, roamed around the empty hallways. Usually, she wasn't this lost, but the nervousness of entering her own father's school got into her. It wasn't just any school, though. It was a school to teach people about _magic. _Could it get any worse?

Amy sighed, clutching her schoolbooks tightly as she glanced around the school. What she didn't expect, was a voice behind her.  
"You lost?"

She squeaked, jumping slightly as she turned around to face a fifteen year old with raven hair, and red highlights. His eyes were a menacing silver, evil glinting through his eyes. "Uh, hi?"


End file.
